The present invention relates to the field of imaging. In particular, the present invention provides methods and apparatus for high speed imaging of a sample containing labeled markers with high sensitivity and resolution.
Methods and systems for imaging samples containing labeled markers such as confocal microscopes are commercially available. These systems, although capable of achieving high resolution with good depth discrimination, have a relatively small field of view. In fact, the system's field of view is inversely related to its resolution. For example, a typical 40.times. microscope objective, which has a 0.25 .mu.m resolution, has a field size of only about 500 .mu.m. Thus, confocal microscopes are inadequate for applications requiring high resolution and large field of view simultaneously.
Other systems, such as those discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 (Pirrung et al.), PCT WO 92/10092, and U. S. patent application Ser. No. 08/195,889, filed Feb. 10, 1994, incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, are also known. These systems include an optical train which directs a monochromatic or polychromatic light source to about a 5 micron (.mu.m) diameter spot at its focal plane. A photon counter detects the emission from the device in response to the light. The data collected by the photon counter represents one pixel or data point of the image. Thereafter, the light scans another pixel as the translation stage moves the device to a subsequent position.
As disclosed, these systems resolve the problem encountered by confocal microscopes. Specifically, high resolution and a large field of view are simultaneously obtained by using the appropriate objective lens and scanning the sample one pixel at a time. However, this is achieved by sacrificing system throughput. As an example, an array of material formed using the pioneering fabrication techniques, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 (Pirrung et al.), U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/143,312, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/255,682, incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, may have about 10.sup.5 sequences in an area of about 13 mm.times.13 mm. Assuming that 16 pixels are required for each member of the array (1.6.times.10.sup.6 total pixels), the image can take over an hour to acquire.
In some applications, a full spectrally resolved image of the sample may be desirable. The ability to retain the spectral information permits the use of multi-labeling schemes, thereby enhancing the level of information obtained. For example, the microenvironment of the sample may be examined using special labels whose spectral properties are sensitive to some physical property of interest. In this manner, pH, dielectric constant, physical orientation, and translational and/or rotational mobility may be determined.
From the above, it is apparent that improved methods and systems for imaging a sample are desired.